A Date to Remember
by Scarlet182
Summary: In the ever-complicated game of love, some things are better off remembered. *Story Complete*
1. Taco Thursday

Taco Thursday __

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney (if they decide to keep it), Alliance Atlantis, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' 

Note: This story is the 3rd installment to the "NOEbY series" and a sequel to "The Odd Man Out." If you haven't read any of the two, I would suggest that you read it before proceeding. I'll be in New Orleans for a few days, so the next chapter will be posted then. 

**__**

A Date to Remember

Taco Thursday

A slow week once again plagued the halls of Kingsport High and boredom was evident in the faces of students, as well as teachers. Luckily, it was Thursday and the longed-for weekend is just a day away. For Val and Caitie, every minute of Spanish class seemed to go on for hours and the monotonous tone of their teacher's voice wasn't any help at all.

"Caitie?" Val whispered with her gaze on the chalkboard. "Are you still awake?"

"Surprisingly," she answered.

"Look on the bright side. We have five more minutes left."

"Yea. Sure. Five more long minutes of listening to her talk about the common verbs and phrases used in while in the bathroom."

Val smirked at her best friend's comment. Five long minutes later, the bell rang as students hurried towards their next class. Val and Caitie stopped at their locker.

"Did you see the school paper?" asked Val excitedly.

"Yea. Why?"

"We made front page! Can you believe it?"

"Oh goody!" she said sarcastically. "What is everyone making such a big deal about this anyway?"

"Well, maybe not everyone. Jamie probably…"

"Jamie was the one who showed me the paper. He was ecstatic to be on the front page again. I felt like we went back in time when Jamie was dubbed the 'Keanu Reeves' of Kingsport High."

Val shrugged as she closed her locker.

"So…anything new?" Val asked.

Caitie had a smile on her face as she closed her locker, her mood obviously shifted.

"It depends," she answered as they walked down the hall.

"What is it?" Val asked.

"Let's just say that it has something to do with today."

"Come on, Caitie," Val said anxiously. "You can tell me."

Caitie motioned Val to come a little closer as she whispered something in her ear.

"Really? That's great. Wait, I thought you don't go for that stuff."

"I know but people change, Val," Caitie told her. "Besides, this time it's different. I'm happy."

"I know and I'm happy for you," Val said.

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone especially…"

"I promise. Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Val headed for her class and Caitie did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitie tapped her pencil against her desk as she impatiently waited for her chemistry class to end.

"Who cares about the Kinetic theory of gases?" she mumbled to herself.

The moment the bell rang, Caitie grabbed her books and headed towards Jamie's locker to meet him.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Hey yourself!" he said as he grabbed the last of his books.

"So…do you want to tell me anything today?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Come on, Jamie. Stop fooling around. You know what today is."

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding. It's Taco Thursday. Isn't that great?"

Caitie gave him a look that meant she wasn't pleased with his answer.

"What? It is Taco Thursday, isn't it?"

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you…"

"Are you saying you don't like tacos?"

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to tell you…"

"I thought you like tacos."

"JAMIE! THIS IS NOT ABOUT SOME STUPID TACOS!"

Caitie couldn't believe that she just yelled at him in front of everybody…about tacos.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" asked Jamie exasperatingly.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?"

"A clue about what?"

"What today is?"

"I told you already," Jamie said grimly. "It's Taco Thursday. What else is worth mentioning about today?"

"Well for your information Jamie, there **is** something **worth** mentioning about today."

"I'm sure it's nothing special," he said although he didn't really mean it.

Caitie had a hurt look on her face and a tear started to fall from her face. She didn't care anymore if half of the school is watching them.

"You know what Jamie Waite? You are the most **inconsiderate** and **thoughtless **man I've ever laid my eyes on."

"What's up with you today?"

"You tell me!"

"You're just going around getting mad at me for no reason as though you're PMSing."

"No, I am **not** PMSing. And I **do** have a reason to get mad at you."

By now a crowd has gathered in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to the ring of the bell.

"I don't have time for this," Caitie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, walking by him as she headed to class, despite the fact that she was late.

"Fine!" Jamie called out. "Leave all you want! I don't care!"

Jamie looked on as Caitie disappeared through the hall. He noticed that people are still looking at him.

"What are you people looking at?" he yelled in frustration as a bunch of them left and backed away. "Mind your own business!"

Jamie slapped his fists on one of the lockers when he felt a tap behind him on the shoulders.

"For the last time…GO AWAY! The show's over!"

"Mr. Waite," said the man behind him. "Are you aware that you're ten minutes late from class.

Jamie turned and saw Carlson.

"I don't care."

"Mr. Waite. You just earned yourself detention after school today. I expect to see you there on time."

"Whatever," he said before he walked away for class.

As Jamie walked down the hall, he couldn't help but look back at what just happened. _'I blew it this time. What did I do wrong? What is so important about today? I better ask someone fast before Caitie decides to banish me from her life. Well, lunchtime is coming next. I just hope Val knows something.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ta-da! What do you think? I hope you liked it. The idea has been in my head for quite some time now. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182

__


	2. Cafeteria squabbles

CafeteriaSquabbles __

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney (if they decide to keep it), Alliance Atlantis, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' 

**__**

A Date to Remember

Cafeteria squabbles

Jamie entered through the cafeteria doors looking depressed as though he had lost his best friend. In a way, he did. He went in line to buy his food and headed for his usual seat. He was hoping to see Val, but only Hank and Marianne were present.

"Hey Waite!" greeted Hank. "Why the sad face?"

"Nothing," he said before taking his seat. "Hey Marianne."

"Hey Jamie!" she greeted back. "Where's Caitie?"

"Caitie!" Jamie said as he turned his head. "Is she coming this way?"

"No," Marianne said. "I was asking you where she is. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

A couple of minutes later, the three were still alone in their table. Hank looked over and saw Jamie staring at his food as if it was the last thing on the planet.

"Something's definitely wrong," Hank whispered to Marianne.

"Why is that?"

"Look at him. And it's Taco Thursday as well."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's only Jamie's favorite day of the week to eat cafeteria food."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"What should I say?"

"Anything. Just talk to him."

Hank turned towards Jamie and said the first thing that came to his head.

"Are you going to eat that?" Hank asked.

Marianne kicked him from under the table and gave him a, unpleasant look. 

"I don't know what to say," Hank mouthed.

Jamie barely even heard whatever Hank said to him. He just continued to look down on his food. Jamie finally looked up at the sound of the familiar giggle of his blond friend. Val was walking alongside Tyler who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" the two greeted their friends before taking their seat.

"Jamie? What's the matter?" Val asked with a concerned tone.

"Everything," he said quietly. "It's about Caitie…"

Jamie halted his words when he saw Caitie enter the cafeteria. She scanned the room and headed towards their direction. Jamie stood up as to offer her a seat but she completely ignored him and spoke directly to Val.

"Can you come with me outside?" Caitie asked in a rather commanding tone than a plead.

Tyler gave Val an 'OK' look and she nodded.

"Sure," she said although she had no clue what this was about. 

Val and Caitie started to leave when Jamie called out Caitie's name.

"Caitie!" Jamie yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

"If you are the caring and thoughtful person you claim to be, then you should be able to answer that question."

By now, Hank, Marianne, and Tyler were exchanging confused glances. Val on the other hand got the hint of what might be wrong.

"Come on, Caitie. Let's not fight about this. You're not going to get anything from this."

"Oh really?"

Jamie gave her a helpless look. _"What is she going to say now?"_

"Actually Jamie, I did get something from this."

"What?" he asked reluctantly.

"I guess it's no secret anymore why Bobbie dumped you."

"Ouch!" Hank called out which got him another kick from Marianne.

Jamie had a hurt look on his face after what Caitie just said.

"Are you coming, Val?" asked Caitie impatiently.

"I'm coming," she said before turning her gaze to Jamie and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Jamie fell to his seat feeling defeated with a blank look on his face. The other three remained silent.

"I don't like this food," he mumbled before getting up and leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the end of their English class, Val, Caitie, and Marianne headed out to the door. Somehow, the three managed to go through the period without bringing up the scene minutes earlier. As they walked out of the door, the three were greeted by Tyler.

"Hey girls," he said before going over to Val's side.

"Hey Tyler!" greeted Marianne before heading to her next class. "I'll see you three later."

"What are you doing here?" asked Val.

"Just stopping by to see you," he smiled before directing his attention to Caitie. "What was that about earlier?"

"Tyler, it's really none of your business."

"OK. It's just that Jamie really looked down. And that Bobbie thing was really uncalled for. I think you hurt the guy."

"If you're not Abigail Van Buren running 'DEAR ABBY,' then I really don't think I need to listen to your advice. And as far as I'm concerned…"

As the three turned the corner, they saw Jamie standing right in front of them. It was obvious that he heard what they were talking about. He looked straight into Caitie's eyes and Caitie did the same.

"…Jamie can go to hell," she finished before walking past him.

Jamie turned around and looked at Caitie leave. He was hoping to see any sign of regret from her, but she didn't even glance back towards him._ 'Where did I go wrong?'_

"Jamie," Val started to say to break the tension in the air. "We'll see you later at the station."

"I'll be running a little late," he said.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Detention," he gave them a weak smile as she showed them his slip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I know that was kind of harsh, but don't blame me J Anyway, I hope you liked it. There are probably two more chapters before the end of this fic. But the series all in all will still continue. Don't forget to review. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182


	3. Now you know I do

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney and Alliance Atlantis, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' Too bad the stupid people on that company decided to cancel the show. Anyway, enough about this. I'm sorry for the delay.

****

A Date to Remember

Now you know I do

Val was lying around the house, trying to kill time until her duty starts at the station. There was nothing good on TV. She turned on the radio, and still there was nothing. Having nothing else to do, she decided to check up on Caitie. She felt sorry for Caitie. She felt sorry even more for Jamie. Val believed that Jamie really had no clue about what Caitie is obsessing about.

"If this is Jamie, don't even bother calling again after this," answered an irritated tone on the phone. 

"Caitie, relax. It's just Val. Your overachieving best friend."

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry for yelling. I just thought you were…"

"Jamie. Yea, I know. Look, that's exactly the reason why I called."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're getting a little bit overdramatic about this."

"Are you taking his side?" Caitie asked angrily.

"No. I'm not taking anyone's side."

"Then what are you saying? That Jamie is justified?"

"No. It's just that you really need to look at this in his point of view."

"What for?" she said almost screaming. "All I would see are tacos anyway."

"Caitie! You know that tacos have nothing to do with this. And you know that Jamie is new at this. I know he went out with other girls before, but he really cares about you. If he forgot, he might have thought that you don't go for that stuff. I mean, that was my first thought earlier."

"The point is that I do go and care about this stuff. And it hurts me that he doesn't even know."

"Then you should tell him."

"You're missing the point here."

"Caitie, I have to go now. But really though. Is this really worth it?"

Val hung up the phone, leaving Caitie with a distant look on the other line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie was sitting impatiently in the detention room. He had been thinking a lot about Caitie. Actually, he had been thinking only about Caitie.

"Mr. Waite!" called out Mr. Carlson.

"Yea."

"You may leave now."

"I still have some minutes left."

"I think you've done your time."

"That's it? No last lines? Last words?"

"Do you want to stay, Mr. Waite?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I suggest you leave right now before I change my mind."

"I have never been this eager to obey your commands as I am now," Jamie said before hurrying outside.

He only had a few more minutes to spare. As usual, he knew he was late for his duty at the squad._ 'I just hope Alex isn't there.' _Jamie put on his helmet and with that he sped off on his motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler flipped through the different channels on the TV as he lay on the couch. Normally, Alex would not have approved of letting them watch TV while on duty, but Alex wasn't there. It turned out that he had another bad back. Also, the last call they had received was about an hour ago.

"Hey!" greeted Val as she entered from the kitchen.

"Hey!" said Tyler in reply as he maneuvered on the couch to let Val sit.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she took her seat with her back in front of him.

"Basically nothing," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Is this the worst or what?"

"Me sitting here or boredom?"

"Boredom," Tyler said with a small laugh before reaching out to take her hands in his. 

"Why is it that you guys' hands are always bigger than ours?" asked Val randomly.

"Our hands are not big. Your hands are the ones that are small."

"Or your hands are just big," she said before smiling at him.

"I guess so," he said before returning her smile.

Tyler turned towards the television and saw that he somehow tuned into the gardening channel. The person on the screen was talking about tulips.

"Did you know that tulips are my favorite flowers?"

"Really?" said Val. "Why?"

"It reminds me of being young. Actually, it's more of my grandmother than that. When I was younger, we used to go to her house like every two weeks. My grandpa died even before I was born. My cousin, Riley, would always be there as well. My grandma had this really beautiful garden, and they were all tulips. So every weekend we spend there, Riley and I would always end up ruining at least one section that garden. My grandma kept freaking out. After months of doing the same thing over and over again, she finally decided to give us a little punishment. For every flower we destroy, we have to plant 2 seeds for that. Riley and I would always end up planting at least 20 seeds or more. It was kind of fun. But after she died, they decided to sell the lot. I never got to see what became of that garden, but tulips always reminded me of her."

"That's really sweet. I'm sorry about her dying though."

"That's OK. So, how about you? Do you have any favorites?"

"Probably star gazer lilies."

"That specific, huh? Why is that?"

"Ever since I was little, my dad always brought them home from work. He would give Brooke and me one each, and the rest will go to the vase. I always had a fascination with them. For some reason, they always made me feel good. Made me feel better."

"Kind of like what you do to me," Tyler said, making Val blush. "So, have you talked to Caitie lately?"

"I talked to her before I left home."

"Do you know what the deal is between her and Jamie?"

"Well, yea."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"I can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" asked a voice from the door.

"Jamie," said Val uneasily. "Hi."

"Why can't you tell anyone?" Jamie asked again.

"Because I promised Caitie not to tell, especially not to you."

"Come on, you can tell me," Jamie said impatiently. "I'm bound to find out sooner or later."

"Well, I don't think I can…"

"Just tell me that it's about our one-month anniversary, and then I'll leave you alone," Jamie blurted out.

"Jamie, I told you I can't tell you that," Val said before realizing what he just said. "Wait…you know."

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Well then how come you let her yell at you?" Tyler finally spoke.

"I knew all along, but when Caitie first brought it up, I wasn't really thinking that that is what she meant. I mean, Caitie doesn't really do this stuff. She kept criticizing people who did before we went out, so I figured that I better not bring it up."

"She is a girl after all," commented Tyler before getting a playful hit from Val.

"Besides, people change, Jamie," said Val. "And she told me that this time, it's different. She's with you now. She's really upset."

"I know that very clearly."

"What did you do after you knew what she was talking about?" asked Val.

"After I got the idea, I decided to just play along. Now that I knew that she really cared about this stuff, I decided to make it up to her. I thought I should do something special."

"Is that why you came here two hours later than the time you should have been here?" asked Hank as he came through the kitchen.

"Basically," Jamie said. "Were there many calls?"

"Nope. No calls."

"Is Alex really upset?" asked Jamie.

"About his back, yes," Hank replied. "About you, he has no idea."

"Great!" Jamie said. "Well, I better get going. My 2-hour shift should be ending in a minute or two."

"Not so fast," said Brooke as she came through the door. "You owe me the inventory, and I need them by tonight."

"No problem," Jamie said as he headed out for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Brooke.

"I have to go to this place, and then Caitie's."

"What about the inventory?"

"Hank will do it for me."

"Excuse me?" said Hank. "Why?"

"You lost the bet, remember?" Jamie smiled at him. "You remember, right Tyler?"

"Of course I do," Tyler said. "Hank, you get the inventory."

"Fine," he said as he hesitantly got the papers from Brooke.

"I guess I better get going," Jamie said.

"Good luck!" called out Val.

"Thanks. I think that will come in handy."

With that, Jamie got on his motorcycle and headed to only one direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

That's all for now. The last chapter will be up next. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took long. Don't forget to review and thanks for taking your time to read this. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182


	4. How could I forget?

HowCouldIForget __

Disclaimer: As you all might have already guessed by now, I don't own any thing related to In A Heartbeat. The only thing I own is the story and basically the characters that I made up. OK, enough with the babbling. Let's get to the story : ) 

****

A Date to Remember

How could I forget?

Staring out the window, Caitie sat on her bed with a journal on her lap. She has not been able to stop thinking about what had happened the whole day. A part of her is screaming to make up with Jamie, but pride always got its own little ways. Val's last words played over and over again like a broken record. _'Is this really worth it? Is this really worth it? Is this really worth it? Is this really worth it? I don't know. Is it? This is the worst day of my life!'_ Out of frustration, Caitie threw her journal across the room towards the door, which at the same time opened, hitting Colin, her younger brother.

"What did I do?" he asked in an aggravated tone. "I'm telling Mom!"

"No, Colin, wait!" she called out but stopped when she knew he wouldn't hear her. "Forget it."

Caitie paraded across the room and picked her journal up. A few minutes later, Casey, her other older sister, came into the room.

"What was that flying journal all about?" she asked Caitie. "What did the little brat do now?"

"Nothing," Caitie said. "I was just frustrated."

"Guy problem?" Casey asked.

"Isn't it always?" said Caitie.

"Oh, speaking of guys, there's a delivery guy downstairs who has a package for you."

"What?"

"He has a package and he needs a Caitlin Roth to sign it."

"Fine," she said as she headed down the stairs.

From the door, a mischievous smile became evident on her sister's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitie opened the door, but whom she saw was no one she expected to see.

"Jamie!" she yelled at here. "What are you doing here? What did you do to that delivery guy?"

"I am the delivery guy," Jamie said with a sheepish smile. "Surprise!"

Caitie turned her head towards her upstairs bedroom and glared at Casey who was smiling intently.

"I'm going to kill you," she told her in a silent tone, but loud enough for Jamie to overhear. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," said Jamie. 

"Well, I'll see you later," Caitie said as she proceeded to close the door.

"Caitie!" said Jamie as he blocked the doorway. "We have to talk."

"About what?" asked Caitie, who loosened her grip on the doorknob.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said as pushed the door open. "Please?"

"OK. Talk."

"Can we go for a walk?" Jamie asked.

"Do you want to talk or walk?"

"Both," Jamie said as he started to head down the street.

Caitie just looked on as he continued to walk away.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked as a smile started to creep on her mouth, but stopped immediately._ 'Don't let him talk his way out of this.'_

"Not really," Jamie said.

Caitie locked the door and went after Jamie. For a long time, neither one said nor spoke a word. Nighttime has just fallen on Kingsport, and the atmosphere was getting cold. Caitie cursed herself for forgetting to take her jacket along with her. She looked over to Jamie and his leather jacket. Usually, Jamie would offer his jacket to her. 

"Are you cold?" asked Jamie, causing Caitie to divert her gaze.

"No," she said even though her teeth were chattering.

Jamie started to take off his jacket and give it to her.

"No, thank you," she said.

"Fine," said Jamie as he dropped his jacket to the ground. "Then the ground will take it."

With that, Jamie walked away. Caitie decided to continue, but all her mind wanted to do was pick the jacket up. In a battle that lasted in mere seconds, her mind had won. Caitie picked the jacket up and caught up with Jamie without saying a word. Jamie had a little smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After minutes of walking, the two reached Kingsport High School. They headed towards the bleachers as though they were programmed to do so every single time. Caitie was now starting to get annoyed. With this much distance, she wouldn't be able to return home and eat dinner on time.

"Jamie," she said. "What did you want to talk about? I'm already late for dinner."

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. And don't you dare even mention tacos."

"You're the one to talk."

"Well you're the one who's being difficult and stubborn."

Caitie just glared at him.

"Difficult? Stubborn? That's it, Jamie Waite. I've had it with you."

"And I've had it with you. So what if I don't know what today is? Who cares?"

Caitie felt like screaming. She turned her back to him and headed under the bleachers.

"Jamie, you are the most insensitive person…" she began to say slowly as she saw what was laid in front of her. "…I have ever met."

In front of her was a small table for two covered in red cloth. _'A candle light dinner?'_ Caitie closed her eyes over and over again, but what she was seeing was no illusion. Gradually, she turned around to Jamie, who was literally standing behind her.

"Happy one-month!" he smiled at her.

"Did Val…" she began to ask.

"No Val. Only me."

"How…"

"I knew all along."

"But…"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Caitie just looked at Jamie. She was surprised all right. Right now, she doesn't even know if the person standing in front of her was the real Jamie Waite.

"You did all of this? For me?"

"Yea," he said as he gave a small laugh. "Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well, it's just that you don't seem like the type of guy…"

"What type of guy?"

"Like I would expect Tyler to do this, but you don't seem to be the Tyler kind of person."

"People change."

Caitie gave him the first genuine smile he had seen her give him all day.

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said earlier today."

"We do that a lot," Jamie said as he remembered the last time a similar scenario happened. "Remember Dr. Seuss?"

"Yea. Jamie?

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said with Bobbie and all."

"That's all right. I'm not even thinking about her right now. Tonight is all about you and me."

Jamie grabbed Caitie's arm and led Caitie to her seat.

"Wait," she said. "They must be looking for me at home."

"They know," he told her. "Well, Casey did."

"If that's the case, then what's for dinner?"

Jamie smiled at her and dramatically pulled off the cover of her plate. When the food was revealed, Caitie couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"Tacos?" she said with a laugh.

"What did you expect?" he said. "Besides, I missed lunch today."

"That's really romantic of you."

As they were about to finish eating, Caitie looked at Jamie with a serious look on her face.

"Jamie," she said. "I thought this day was going to be the worst day of my life, but you have proven me wrong. Thank you."

"Don't thank me quite yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I have something for you."

Jamie stood up and went over to a secluded spot on the ground. As his hands were revealed to her, Caitie saw a wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he said as he handed her the box.

Caitie eagerly opened the box. She knew it was uncharacteristic of her, but like she said, people change. Piece by piece, the wrapper fell to the ground. Caitie realized that the present resembled a small frame. Little did she know that it was much more than a 4x6 rectangle.

"Wow," was the first word that came out of her mouth. "I can't believe this."

"Do you like it?" asked Jamie.

"Of course I do," she said as tears started to fall out of her eyes. "No one has ever done this for me before."

"And I have never done this for anyone else except you," Jamie said as he met Caitie's lips halfway. 

The two were now oblivious to everything around them. On the corner of the table laid the present: a frame that contained a picture of the two during Jamie's race. At the bottom were two tickets from the movie where they shared their first kiss and first confessed their love for each other. Truly, it was a date to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

THE END!!! That's all for this story. I hope you liked it! Installment #4 of the NOEBY Series is coming soon. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182


End file.
